


Sway

by tigerfishy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, I haven't written anything other than porn in months, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerfishy/pseuds/tigerfishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry takes him apart carefully, watching him become a mess beneath him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to the jewish equivalent of hell and i'm taking you all with me

“Barry, Please” 

Barry smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Ross’s forehead, sliding his hands along the crimson red ropes that were binding him to the bed frame. He reached around his partner’s head to check that his blindfold was still tied; and settled back, satisfied. 

“Please what, Ross?” He teased, gently tracing his fingers over Ross’s chest. The other man whimpered, but said nothing. Barry clicked his tongue. “Suddenly too shy to beg me to ride you baby?” Ross groaned at the suggestion, grinding upward in search of friction. He was rewarded with a quick squeeze before being pushed back down, Barry swinging a leg over to straddle him. 

“You’re lucky I’m so nice” He whispered, sliding two fingers into Ross’s mouth, humming in approval as he curled his tongue around them. When he slipped them out, Ross seemed to gain some composure. 

“Christ Barry use some lube” He chastised, slipping out of his character. Barry rolled his eyes, wiping his fingers on Ross’s cheek, causing the latter to make a face. 

“Can’t I try to be sexy Ross?” But he hauled himself up to retrieve a bottle of lube from the bedside table. Once he was resettled, he flipped the cap and coated his fingers. “You still want this?” he checked, and Ross nodded frantically, quite worked up already. Barry rolled his eyes, planting a quick peck on Ross’s lips. “The safeword is bananakers” he muttered with a grin before slipping back into his role. He gave Ross’s cock a quick stroke before starting work on himself. 

“Don’t you wish this was you” he teased, slipping one finger past his opening, leaning in close, letting Ross hear his soft gasps and moans. He worked himself open quickly, humming quietly as he massaged his prostate. Ross was whining underneath him, squirming around trying to find something to rut against. He was stilled a hand on his hip, being shushed as Barry continued to finger himself. 

“Don’t get greedy” He tutted, and Ross let out a small noise in protest. He sighed, reaching for the lube again. “I really shouldn’t be rewarding this behaviour you know” he chastised as he poured out a generous amount “but you look so nice when you’re tied up on display for me like this”. 

He squeezed Ross’s cock, kissing him softly. “If you ask me nicely maybe I’ll give you something good” he murmured. 

“Please Barry, fuck me, touch me, anything” Ross whimpered obediently. Barry smiled. 

“Good boy” 

Barry pumped Ross a few more times, getting him slick. Slowly, he lowered himself onto the bound man, gasping as he sank all the way down. Ross was a mess, using all of his willpower not to thrust into him. “So good Ross, you’re so good” Barry praised, fucking himself almost agonizingly slowly. He squeezed his eyes shut, leaning back to hit just the right spot. 

Ross tugged at his restraints without thinking, thrusting up into Barry despite himself. Next thing he knew, Barry’s motions halted, and he was struck harshly across the face. “Naughty boys don’t get to fuck me, Ross” he growled. The bound man nodded frantically. 

“Please, I’ll be good.” 

“Don’t make me tie your legs down as well” 

Ross shivered at the thought; his mind was consumed by lust as Barry resumed his pace. Barry’s heavy, controlled breaths contrasted Ross’s soft whining and wordless pleas.  
Barry was savouring every inch of Ross, stroking himself lazily, enjoying the power. He reached down and tugged off Ross’s blindfold, revealing his striking blue eyes. “I want you to watch me while I ride you baby” it was more for show, Ross didn’t need to be told. He was already entranced, his eyes needy and locked on Barry. “God, you feel so good, like I could come without even touching myself”

“Barry, please” Ross whispered, clearly struggling with his self control. Barry smirked, stilling himself with Ross still inside him, delighting in the broken whimper Ross produced. He fucked himself in slow, sporadic motions, watching the man beneath him turn into a desperate mess. 

“I’m hurt, don’t you want to savour me?” He spit into his hand, tugging at his cock quicker now, taunting. He grinned as Ross’s eyes fixed on the motion, his mind clouded with lust and desperation. “You look so pretty when you’re falling apart, moaning like a dirty slut” he sped up his motions ever so slightly, carefully studying his lover’s face. His free hand trailed along Ross’s chest and up to his neck, making him shiver. “You’re such a good boy” he muttered, feeling himself getting closer. 

Ross let out an obscene moan. He felt like he was losing his mind, Barry was so warm and tight and so, so good. He wet his lips, eyes half lidded as he watched Barry bounce slowly on his dick. He wanted to run his hands over every inch of his skin, fuck him hard and quick until they were both losing it; but it wasn’t up to him. Barry smiled wickedly, clearly understanding what he was doing to him. He jerked himself off in long strokes, making a mess of his hand and stomach. 

“Suck” he commanded, slipping two fingers past Ross’s lips, letting out a shaky breath as Ross eagerly wrapped his tongue around them, cleaning off lube and precum. He jerked himself quickly with his free hand, watching Ross work over his fingers like he was sucking a cock. “Shit Ross, so good, going to cum all over you” He fucked himself quicker, his pace becoming more and more uneven. His eyes fluttered shut, listening to the desperate noises Ross was making.

He let out a heady groan, fucking into his hand a few more times before splattering cum over Ross and himself, making them both a sticky mess. He fucked himself through his orgasm, both of them devolving into whimpers and curses. He stroked himself gently, shuddering at the aftershocks. “Fuck Ross, cum inside me” He moaned, feeling the man shudder under him. “Want you to fill me up so bad”. That seemed to be all Ross needed, and he bit down hard on his lip as he shot his load into Barry with a cry.  
Barry rode him until Ross whined at the overstimulation, finally lifting himself off, letting cum leak out of him and down his thighs. He stroked Ross’s hair affectionately, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. Ross smiled, clearly spent. 

 

“You did so good” 

Barry untied him, peppering his wrists with kisses and whispering sweet things into his ear. He cleaned them both off with a shirt that was unlucky enough to be at arm’s reach. “I love you” he muttered, tossing the garment across the room. Ross rolled his eyes, tugging Barry down to lay next to him. Barry met his lips with a chaste kiss, closing his eyes.

“You’re such a sap” he teased, pulling the sheet over him and nuzzling into his chest. Barry wrapped his arms around him, squeezing tight. 

Ross smiled against his warm skin. 

“I love you too”


End file.
